Last Hope
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request I did for xxForNoOnexx, funny enough she wanted GermanyXReader, because not too long ago I had a dream about Germany and because I wanted to wait until i had a request I did this. So here it is, a fic based on another dream. Review plz!


Ks, Hiya since for some reason somewhere it says no 'You' based adventures, I'm going to be writing in First person, but there will still be parts where '_(insert your name)_' will come into play. So it's still you. Just not as obvious. Anyways, here we go, amazingly enough this came from a dream I had, and it was probably triggered by a news story I heard about recently.

I stared up at the beautiful cruise ship named _Last Hope_; I had won a cruise ship trip to Hawaii for the weekend, and I was ready for a change of scenery! I had just gotten out of my community college, so this would be a nice treat for me! Mom had nearly thrown a fit because she was worried about me leaving for that long by myself, but I had told her that it would be fine because I was twenty-one, and I was a 'big girl' now.

Anyways, I was here and I was ready to go. I boarded and went into my room that was reserved for me and dressed into a bikini and then went back to the deck where I stood against the railing as we pulled out. The wind played with my hair and I got a delightful shiver as it sent gentle chills down my back while the sun beamed nice warm races, counteracting the wind. Now this is what I call a vacation!

A man wearing a white shirt leaned against the railing beside you, his face was strong but gentle as let his face be touched by the gentle winds. His eyes were closed as he took in the comforting weather like I had been. His blonde hair was brushed back, and biceps and triceps were nicely chiseled and it only led me to wonder how his chest looked.

He opened his eyes, and you saw that they were a beautiful shade of blue. He turned to face me, and it was all I could do to not blush, "Hi." I said, trying to act as if I was not guilty of looking at his nice muscular arms.

"Guten tag, it's a beautiful day today, don't you agree?" He asked lightly.

_My gawd, that accent, yum._

"Yeah, they couldn't have chosen a better day for a cruise." I said as the shore got further and further away.

"I'm here on a getaway from my life for a bit, vhat about you?" He asked.

"I won the trip for entering and winning a short story contest."

_Please, keep the conversation going, I have to hear that voice again, I think it's a one shot addiction!_

"Short story? Vhoa…it must be very good then."

I shrugged modestly, "Well I think so, but what I really want to be is a novelist."

"If you can vin a cruise just from a short story, I'm sure you can become just that." I smiled brightly, "Thanks, I don't get much comments like that, especially from my family, they don't even really make an effort to read my stories."

He frowned in sympathy, "That's a shame, I vould like to read a novel by you."

I blushed and looked away sadly, "No you wouldn't…I think I just got lucky with the short story."

Suddenly a warm hand grasped mine, I turned to him, unable to hide my tomato red blush as he said, "I don't believe that."

I was taken aback by his sincerity, and gave him a soft smile, with eyes that threatened to cry in happiness; because I had found someone who understood me.

We both stood there, locked into each other's gaze, minutes passed and you shyly looked away, "So you hungry?"

He grinned, "Starving."

I giggled and he didn't give up my hand as we walked into the cafeteria like room. Of course I didn't bother to pull away, and he seemed quite content to keep on holding it as we grabbed a tray each and it was then, as we were about to pile on our food, that we broke the contact of our hands. We both grabbed a generous amount of food and I said, "I'll be right back." I said and then headed to the bathroom to take care of something.

When I returned, he looked at me patiently, and I couldn't help but smile that he had waited for me. We ate and talked and laughed. But our hands kind of just sat there on the table only centimeters from each other, as if we were both too nervous to grab the other again.

Suddenly he got a little green in the face, "Ugh…I'm getting a little sea sick, I hate this. I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's fine, I get sea sick too." I said.

"Really?" He questioned.

I nodded, and we put aside our dirty trays, that were now void of food. "Come with me." I said, and gathered up my courage to grab his hand and led him to my room. He sat on my bed, and I bent over in front of him to get to my luggage, not realizing I was giving him a nice full view of my butt.

I grabbed what I needed and took a swig of the liquid in it and handed the flask over, "It always calms the nerves for me."

He chuckled, "You didn't get caught?"

"I won't tell if you won't." I said with a playful smile.

"Cheers to that." He said raising the bottle and then taking a swig. I sat down on the bed beside him.

"Oh! I just realized, I don't even know your name!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, "You're vright!" He extended his right hand after transferring the liquor to his left hand, "I'm Ludvig."

I took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "I'm _, nice to meet you."

"Same." He agreed with a light grin.

"So what exactly, were you trying to get away from?" I questioned.

"This and that," He said lightly, "got into a bunch of fights vith my bruder. My best friend started spending more time vith his bruder after not having seen him for over a decade. Not that I blame him of course, there vas a good many years that I spent avay from mein own bruder. " Ludwig said with bitter sorrow in his voice. "Then my other best friend decided to move back to his native land because his parents decided that he had to participate in this avrranged marriage for him. Then there vas a bunch of drama vith my dad, and it vas just a mess." Ludwig finished.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Ludwig."

"Thanks, but that's vhat this vacation is all about, I'm going to take a break then go and live in California and start my life over. I vant to go into a four year college, meet my college sveetheart and maybe the two of us can start a life together."

There was an awkward pause as we thought about what he said before both blushing madly and laughing our butts off about it.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"No, no, it's okay, I knew what you meant." I giggled.

_Not that I would mind being your college sweetheart and starting a family with you._

There was a sweet silence before I said, "So what college?"

"Los Angeles University." He said.

"No way!" I exclaimed in shock, "That's the four year I'm planning on going into!"

Our eyes locked, and our hands sort of found each other on the bed, we slowly inched in.

_Please tell me this isn't a dream. _I begged to myself as our lips were just about to collide.

_BAM!_

The ship rocketed to one side, and we toppled off the bed, him landing on me, but we were too stunned and frightened from the sudden change to feel awkward.

He helped me but, but we stumbled and fell again as the ship took another hit but in the opposite direction.

We locked our arms around the other's waists to balance each other as we clambered out of the room and to the deck where the other occupants were. The sky was filled with angry storm clouds, and the sky pelted us with stinging icy cold rain pellets.

The ship continued to rock viciously as the captain told us all to calm down and that they'd find shore before it crashed; like everyone was screaming in concern about.

I don't know why, but I looked at Ludwig in concern, as if somehow he'd be able to find out some kind of solution.

But his eyes were just as fearful as I knew my own were. He kept staring at the captain then he looked down at me and gave me a soft reassuring smile, "Don't vorry, ve'll be fine. Ve'll all get to shore safely, I promise."

Once again, I don't know why, but I believed him. We went back downstairs and then we stayed there for a bit, trying not worry about the storm that kept us in its clutches.

Suddenly there was a sickening creak, and then a thundering crash. I jumped out of my skin from the sounds, and we ran back out, and surveyed the collision, debris was everywhere! People screamed and rushed around like lunatics. There was shore not too far away, and Ludwig said, "Ve've got to get off this ship, now!"

I nodded and we took one of the many emergency life vests and we jumped overboard and parallel to one another we swam to the shore that wasn't too far off. We made it there and from all that the first thing that came to mind when I landed on the shore was that I didn't have my fanny pack on me, and without it, I was dead. Not a moment later, I passed out.

The following morning, I found warmth only in the arms that felt as if they were made of warm rocks. I gazed around hazily at my surroundings, we were on what I could only suppose was a smile island. "Ludwig." I croaked.

"Jah, vhat is it?"

"I-I need food…"

"Don't ve all." He said lightly as his stomach grumbled.

I sat up and looked at him desperately, trying to control the queasiness of my body, "You don't understand…I don't have my fanny pack, I don't have food. I need food and insulin. I'm diabetic."

His eyes went wide as he realized the severity of my needs.

"Mein gott…" He whispered then looked around at all the stranded members of the cruise, "HEY! Does anyvone have any insulin!"

Everyone gave him a crazy look, shrugged or ignored him.

I sighed, I knew it. I was dead.

Ludwig looked at me and then back at the others, "Please! Is there a doctor! This girl's diabetic!"

Apparently there were no doctors, and no hope of me living through this ordeal.

Finally the captain told us that he had gotten a hold of the ship, but the bad news was, he didn't know how long it would be till we would be rescued.

A girl with short blonde hair, followed by a man that looked similar to her, came up.

"Here, I don't know if it'll help, but here are some bananas." She said.

Ludwig took one and peeled it for me and I ate it, wondering if I'd be okay without my insulin.

But I knew what was going to happen, I was going to die.

As the hours wore on, I had a couple of seizures which Ludwig, thankfully knowing how to calm me down. I started getting paler; I wasn't sure how much longer I had to live.

Nor did Ludwig because he wouldn't stop talking, he wouldn't let me sleep, and he made sure to make me answer him. The worry in his voice was beat by the tears building in his eyes.

My senses were dulling when Ludwig kept saying…something…I couldn't decipher what it was. Then I blacked out.

When I awoke again I was in a hospital. Ludwig sat beside me, asleep in a chair. I smiled happily, I was alive, and we were safe.

When Ludwig awoke he was so stunned by my being conscious, that he just sat there and then hugged me tightly to him and I returned the gesture. In so short a time, I had fallen deeply in love with this man, and he must've care for me deeply as well if he was to go through so much trouble to make sure I was okay. The following day we sat at a café, in silence, before I said, "Thank you for saving me."

"I promised that you'd be safe didn't I?" He said with a grin.

"That you did." I said sipping my coffee.

"_..."

"Yes?"

"I'm heading off to college tomorrow…and I…I was wondering…if you'd join me…as my college sveetheart?"

I blushed deeply and nodded, "If you haven't noticed already Ludwig, I'm in love with you."

He sighed with relief as he took my hand, "Good, because I feel the same about you, _. Ich liebe dich."

I leaned in and he set down his cup and held the nape of my neck as he claimed my lips.

After college, I published my first book, it was a fictional novel based on what happened with me and Ludwig, and I named it, Last Hope: A tale of a Survivor, and no sooner had me and Ludwig got married, that we had a little girl, and guess what we named her? That's right, Hope. Because it was hope; that put us on that ship together. Hope, to become a writer, hope, to change his life. It was hope, which saved us. And it was with all this hope, that I was even able to live and have a child.


End file.
